G-Protein Coupled Receptors
G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) constitute a major class of proteins responsible for transducing a signal within a cell. GPCRs have three structural domains: an amino terminal extracellular domain, a transmembrane domain containing seven transmembrane segments, three extracellular loops, and three intracellular loops, and a carboxy terminal intracellular domain. Upon binding of a ligand to an extracellular portion of a GPCR, a signal is transduced within the cell that results in a change in a biological or physiological property of the cell. GPCRs, along with G-proteins and effectors (intracellular enzymes and channels modulated by G-proteins), are the components of a modular signaling system that connects the state of intracellular second messengers to extracellular inputs.
GPCR genes and gene-products are potential causative agents of disease (Spiegel et al., J. Clin. Invest. 92:1119–1125 (1993); McKusick et al., J. Med. Genet. 30:1–26 (1993)). Specific defects in the rhodopsin gene and the V2 vasopressin receptor gene have been shown to cause various forms of retinitis pigmentosum (Nathans et al., Annu. Rev. Genet. 26:403–424 (1992)), and nephrogenic diabetes insipidus (Holtzman et al., Hum. Mol. Genet. 2:1201–1204 (1993)). These receptors are of critical importance to both the central nervous system and peripheral physiological processes. Evolutionary analyses suggest that the ancestor of these proteins originally developed in concert with complex body plans and nervous systems.
The GPCR protein superfamily can be divided into five families: Family I, receptors typified by rhodopsin and the β2-adrenergic receptor and currently represented by over 200 unique members (Dohlman et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 60:653–688 (1991)); Family II, the parathyroid hormone/calcitonin/secretin receptor family (Juppner et al., Science 254:1024–1026 (1991); Lin et al., Science 254:1022–1024 (1991)); Family III, the metabotropic glutamate receptor family (Nakanishi, Science 258 597:603 (1992)); Family IV, the cAMP receptor family, important in the chemotaxis and development of D. discoideum (Klein et al., Science 241:1467–1472 (1988)); and Family V, the fungal mating pheromone receptors such as STE2 (Kurjan, Annu. Rev. Biochem. 61:1097–1129 (1992)).
There are also a small number of other proteins which present seven putative hydrophobic segments and appear to be unrelated to GPCRs; they have not been shown to couple to G-proteins. Drosophila expresses a photoreceptor-specific protein, bride of sevenless (boss), a seven-transmembrane-segment protein which has been extensively studied and does not show evidence of being a GPCR (Hart et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:5047–5051 (1993)). The gene frizzled (fz) in Drosophila is also thought to be a protein with seven transmembrane segments. Like boss, fz has not been shown to couple to G-proteins (Vinson et al., Nature 338:263–264 (1989)).
G proteins represent a family of heterotrimeric proteins composed of α, β and γ subunits, that bind guanine nucleotides. These proteins are usually linked to cell surface receptors, e.g., receptors containing seven transmembrane segments. Following ligand binding to the GPCR, a conformational change is transmitted to the G protein, which causes the α-subunit to exchange a bound GDP molecule for a GTP molecule and to dissociate from the βγ-subunits. The GTP-bound form of the α-subunit typically functions as an effector-modulating moiety, leading to the production of second messengers, such as cAMP (e.g., by activation of adenyl cyclase), diacylglycerol or inositol phosphates. Greater than 20 different types of α-subunits are known in humans. These subunits associate with a smaller pool of β and γ subunits. Examples of mammalian G proteins include Gi, Go, Gq, Gs and Gt. G proteins are described extensively in Lodish et al., Molecular Cell Biology, (Scientific American Books Inc., New York, N.Y., 1995), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. GPCRs, G proteins and G protein-linked effector and second messenger systems have been reviewed in The G-Protein Linked Receptor Fact Book, Watson et al., eds., Academic Press (1994).
GPCRs are a major target for drug action and development. Accordingly, it is valuable to the field of pharmaceutical development to identify and characterize previously unknown GPCRs. The present invention advances the state of the art by providing a previously unidentified human GPCR.